


Worth the Wait

by Wadamwoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Mention of Violence, Dry Humping, Fingering, M/M, blowjob, handjob, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadamwoltron/pseuds/Wadamwoltron
Summary: Shiro and Adam have yet to get intimate several months after the war has ended. Finally, the night comes where they feel comfortable enough with one another to reunite like that, but it proves to be just as nerve-wracking and exciting as the first time. :)





	Worth the Wait

A sigh escaped from Shiro’s lips as he felt the soft fluff of Adam’s hair nuzzle closer into his neck. He was reminded every day that this is what he had spent 5 years fighting for: the feeling of the love of his life by his side, not a care left in the world as they snuggled together on the couch. He almost let out a chuckle imagining how foolish he was to leave moments like these behind. And yet, at the same time, he knew this world would not be a reality if he stayed.

Introspective, he brushed a loose lock of Adam’s bangs away from his eyes, grinning softly in appreciation of the life he finally got to live. His boyfriend adjusted on the couch, sitting upwards and turning his attention away from the movie on TV.

“What is it?” Adam inquired, tilting his head ever so slightly. The lock of hair fell back onto the bridge of his nose, dancing against the scarred skin that now blanketed half of his still-lovely face. But the moment his eyes locked with Shiro’s, he knew the answer. Shiro sighed again, smiling softly through the exhale.

“Nothing,” he breathed, though Adam knew what Shiro meant. He felt the same constant appreciation for these days, these years they would now get to spend together after everything they had been through. Shiro pressed his forehead into Adam’s, his white locks falling across the glasses before him as the distance closed between their lips.

The kiss was slow, gentle at first, as both caught their breath in their throats at the contact. The movie droned on in the background, but neither were particularly interested in it to begin with. A warm hand traced its way up Adam’s arm,stroking the relaxed muscles before meeting his jawline with a lazy brush of the thumb. Reciprocating, Adam gathered his boyfriend up in both arms, pulling the other’s face closer to his as the kiss got deeper, heavier. Shiro leaned forward, just enough to overcome their equal position on the couch, and shifted his hands to his lover’s back to hold him up.

Their mouths collided with the softest force, lingering heavy with desperation as the two drank in each other’s smell and feeling. Shiro shuddered as wandering hands found their way up his sides, tracing along the many reminders of the struggles he endured to be here. Reminders he wished he could forget, wished that Adam couldn’t see.

Before his mind wandered too far, however, Adam purposefully broke out of the kiss to lay flat on the couch, panting gently as he gazed upward from beneath askew frames. His mind swirled with wondering and longing.

They had yet to get intimate after the war ended a few months ago, despite living together and sleeping in the same bed. Though he had thought about it for some time now, Adam got the sensation Shiro wouldn’t be ready again for some time. The way he pulled back when the kiss got too passionate, the tense pressure in his shoulders when it was mentioned on TV. He hid himself, it seemed, and Adam recognized the sensation.

He recalled the way he wore turtlenecks to conceal as much skin as possible after the crash, how he forced himself for months on end to slowly wear shorter sleeves. It was as much a healing process mentally as it was physically, to register that these scars did not change who he was and how those who knew him saw him. He had the time to heal, bound to the hospital during the war until the Atlas took off, but Shiro was fighting for much longer, fighting many more demons. He never had the time, Adam reckoned, to process everything until he could finally rest after the war was done, and now had to fight a battle with himself.

They started slow, with quick kisses and gentle hugs. Adam only dared to travel as far as he knew Shiro was comfortable with, and waited for his love to initiate anything more. The kisses got longer and deeper, the hugs tighter and more relaxed, the glances at each other more lingering. Adam could feel his boyfriend healing slowly, and he’d stay by his side through it all. But that night, with Shiro instigating the romance, taking the lead, relaxing when Adam touched him intimately… it felt right. Snapping back to the present, Adam focused his attention to the beaming yet oblivious face above him, unaware of the words caught in Adam’s chest. They would come forward with difficulty, with worry. But he wanted to say them, he needed to.

“Takashi….” he nearly whispered. “I…. I want you”.

Adam felt the red stain flood to his cheeks as he uttered the words, almost embarrassed to admit it again. He was nervous, wondering if he was a fool to assume Shiro was ready, that he gave the impression of not being satisfied. It was difficult to look up and read the expression on Shiro’s face, but he mustered the courage with a heavy exhale. Dark eyes blinked in surprise as a flush surged over Shiro, and he almost chuckled again as he tentatively leaned forward, hands finding their way to either side of Adam’s head pressed into the couch.

“You mean-”

“I want to have sex with you, Takashi”.

The words lingered in the air, hot and full of anticipation. Adam met his boyfriend’s eyes, trying to maintain a straight face as his throat dried out with waiting. Shiro tightened his hands into fists as the warm sensation of blood forced its way to his face and pelvis. He was sure he looked like an idiot sitting there, blushing hard at the husky tone with which the words were uttered. He admittedly had thought about it too, the images of their times 5 years prior haunting his mind at night, keeping him awake wondering if Adam would love him the same. But he wasn’t afraid anymore.

“I….I want you too, Adam”.

It felt so good to say again, so natural and right that Shiro didn’t waste a moment before bringing his hands around the head before him and pulling his love close. Their lips collided hard, and he could feel Adam smiling into the kiss as his hands wandered up Shiro’s sides once more. Grinning just as hard, Shiro eased his boyfriend as far into the couch as possible, finally experiencing the sensation of every inch of Adam’s body pressing to his. Hips found hips as they rolled against one another, feeling the volume grow beneath their jeans. Shiro parted his lips to accept the tongue prodding along his mouth, and Adam dragged it in and out as the kiss turned passionate and dirty. A little whimper escaped from his throat before he pulled back once more, allowing Shiro to sit backwards so that he rested his full weight on the other’s pelvis.

Adam shuddered at the sight of Shiro’s bulge resting on his, only a few layers of cloth separating them from total bliss.

“Let’s move to the bed,” he whined, attempting to sit up beneath Shiro’s weight. A giddy nod guided the latter’s head as he dismounted and stood up, holding out his intact hand for Adam to grasp. The two walked briskly upstairs, holding tight to each other and giggling as they went. Adam felt the tension in his chest dissolve as a familiar feeling bubbled in its place. It felt the same as before. The excitement, the understanding, the desire to be as close as possible. Their bodies had changed, but the love was unwavering.

The two flopped down onto the bed in a careless pile, a laughing mess as their hands traced each other’s outlines. Shiro climbed over top Adam, playfully pinning his wrists to the pillow as he leaned in close for another kiss. No weight was applied, however, and Adam easily shimmied his hands out to place them on either side of the face just centimeters away from his own, dragging them together as he rhythmically pushed kiss after kiss into Shiro’s soft lips and cheeks.

Shiro pulled away and sat up for a moment, catching his breath as he looked down upon the love of his life. Adam got along just fine with only one working eye, but in this moment he wished more than anything that his cloudy pupil could see once more if only to take in the full glory of this sight. It was all he could do to stare at his boyfriend’s heaving chest, the messed up locks of hair and the flush cheeks as Shiro grinned sheepishly. He propped himself up, reaching for Shiro’s collar to begin undoing the buttons. Placing his fingers delicately at the top, Adam gazed into those starry eyes and waited for confirmation. Shiro only smiled.

Adam’s heartbeat roared in his ears as he slowly pulled each button away to reveal more and more of the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He felt so grateful to have lived to feel this again, the sensation of Shiro’s smooth chest under his fingertips, the way it pounded with desire at his touch. He’d never get tired of this.

Shaking the button-up from his shoulders, Shiro finally exposed his old fears. In these past several months, he hadn’t been avoiding exposure, per se, but found himself wrapped in a shirt whenever he could, even when they went to sleep. He didn’t used to do that. Adam never seemed to question it, leading Shiro to believe he understood why, but the debilitating fear still remained. Would he be loved the same? Would these scars serve as a constant reminder of the fact that he left Adam? He began to think he was foolish, seeing as how these memories were easily hidden while his love had to bear the stain of war on his face. He began to believe he didn’t deserve to feel the way he did, seeing how Adam never seemed to mind his scars and how they changed him. They never spoke of it, though Shiro felt the conversation in his chest when they kissed, when slow hesitant fingers began to wander and ceased when his muscles tensed. 5 years apart and the two still managed to understand each other perfectly. Over the weeks, the months, the hesitation that strangled Shiro slowly began to loosen its grip.

There were nights when he stared at the sleeping visage before him and felt that Adam never looked more beautiful. Why hadn’t he been able to see it in himself? It still felt silly to Shiro, but in a different way. He recognized his emotions were realistic and understandable, but he came to realize he never had a thing to fear as he began to let Adam’s palms drag under his shirt when they kissed, and saw the same look of love in his eyes when they pulled away.

Tragedy had raked its claws along his body, and there its poison would stay, but no worries lingered in Shiro as he revealed himself. These were a reminder of how he fought, how he lived for everyone’s sake, how he lived for his own and for Adam’s. He was home inside himself, finally, and was ready for Adam to feel that comfort too.

Though he had seen Shiro shirtless in glimpses during the time they had lived together, this was the first opportunity Adam had to really look up close. He felt a weight collide with his stomach upon inspecting the scars, how much wrong had been done to his love and how it would stay there. It was all he could do to tentatively place a kiss on the one gliding along the collarbone, following it down with a few more pecks till it tapered off. He wanted to do this for every single one of them, wished his love was enough to erase everything that had been done. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as arms wrapped around Adam and brought him close, Shiro’s forehead pressing against his temple. This was ok, they were ok.

“Thank you,” Shiro breathed into Adam’s hair, tightening his hold around his love. Confused, the latter pulled away and locked their gazes together.

“For what?” Adam replied.

“Well,….for waiting”. His tone suggested far more than the words, his voice heavy with appreciation and love.

A smile found its way to Adam’s lips as he brushed them across the scarred skin once more, pecking at the collarbones and easing his head downwards. Blushing, Shiro lay down as Adam’s lips began traveling south, a shudder rippling through him as his boyfriend’s hot breath graced across his abdomen. He found himself covering his face with his palms, concealing the absurd color of red his cheeks got in times like these. Shiro was swelled to full now, and felt as though he’d burst at the seams if he didn’t feel Adam against him soon. A chuckle rose from around his waistline, and Shiro dared to peek through his fingertips to see what all the fuss was about.

“You’re so cute,” Adam sighed, now propped up on his elbows with the rest of his body pressing down on Shiro’s legs. His head was dangerously close to the friction in his love’s jeans, and the sight caused chills to ripple through every part of Shiro’s body. Adam rested his eyes on the lump just inches away from his face now, breath puffing quick and desperate.

“Takashi,” he shuddered, “Can I?” Shiro nodded ferociously and watched as his boyfriend’s tactical hands swiftly tugged at the belt buckle and jean buttons, taking time to slowly peel the zipper down until the hem of his boxers peeked through. Had he known where the night was headed, Shiro wouldn’t have worn such lame underwear, plain black with a Calvin Klein band. Adam didn’t seem to mind as he coaxed the loose denim from Shiro’s hips, bringing them halfway down his thighs before returning attention to the branded hem. Flicking his gaze past his glasses to once more seek confirmation, Adam caught another quick nod before catching the hem with a single finger, tracing along the faint trail of hair leading from Shiro’s belly button to down below.

Adam’s breath caught in his throat upon seeing the first glimpse of flushed skin, and letting the fabric snap back into place, used his free hand to reach around and pat his lover’s butt. It was an old routine they used to do when he needed Shiro to lift his hips to pull his underwear down easily. Grinning, Shiro obliged the request like muscle memory, and thrust his lower half upward so that Adam could wrap his lithe fingers around the Calvin Kleins and expose the tantalizing skin underneath with one quick motion.

Still swelled to full, a wave of shyness caught Shiro as he looked away and pressed his knuckles to his lips. He wondered why he still felt so nervous and giddy, like it was their first time again. It might as well have been, he thought. Shiro was pulled from his thoughts as a tickle sent shudders up his spine, and he looked down to see a lazy yet deliberate finger tracing around the base of his length. Gazing up, he caught Adam biting his lip with an intense focus in his eyes, the finger now brushing against the dark trail of hair. Shiro let out a giggle at the touch, and Adam pulled back his hand.

“What’s up?” he said, voice vibrating with nerves.

“Nothing, that just tickled,” Shiro laughed, and sat up to be face to face with his boyfriend. “Let’s get you undressed too”. Flustered, Adam nodded quickly as two hands, one flesh and one metal, hitched easily under his T-Shirt and pulled it up. The collar brushed over Adam’s nose and hinged on his glasses, causing his head to get stuck in a tunnel of fabric as Shiro tugged without success. Both broke down laughing, falling against each other. The glasses had to be pulled off to free the collar, and once the shirt was discarded and Adam was bespectacled once more, the two pressed their foreheads together, eyes locked.

“This is just as bad as the first time,” Adam sighed, though he was smiling.

“No it’s not,” Shiro replied. “You don’t have braces this time”.

The smile grew larger as Adam broke into another laugh. “Yeah, you’re right about that”. Blushing, he leaned into his love and planted a deep, passionate kiss. Shiro let out a satisfied murmur and reciprocated, wrapping his arms around anything he could reach. Adam was on top of him now, unconsciously grinding the denim of his jeans into Shiro’s exposed pelvis. Hands traced their way down Adam’s sides and landed on his belt, hesitating for a brief moment to ensure it was ok.

Thoughts pounded in Adam’s head as the tactile hands carefully undid the belt and pulled it apart. He could only stare as Shiro’s fingers slowly pulled the button of his jeans and glided the zipper down with ease, exposing his red boxer briefs inch by delicate inch. He couldn’t help but whimper as Shiro’s hands snuck their way beneath the hem, fingers roaming around to grasp Adam’s hardened length. He let a gasp escape from his lips, tossing his arms around Shiro’s shoulders as the warmth of his palm heated every inch of Adam.

“Yeah?” Shiro breathed, circling his thumb over the head. Adam nodded furiously before pulling his face back just far enough to collide their lips once more. He almost felt drunk, he thought, sitting here getting dizzy at Shiro’s touch. The feeling needed to be reciprocated.

Without taking his eyes off Shiro’s face, Adam palmed around his love’s pelvis and copied the motion, engulfing the hot skin in his hand and beginning to pump and squeeze rhythmically, applying gentle pressure with his thumb on the sensitive circumcision scar. He watched as Shiro’s brow furrowed at the touch and a gentle groan escaped his chest. Pressing a finger to the slit, Adam felt it quickly grow wet and sticky with precum. Their lips found one another easily as they pumped each other’s lengths, gasps and moans falling loose in the space between their kisses. Adam was almost surprised at how desperate he felt, taken aback that his age seemed to be no deterrent in how turned on he was. He suspected he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate, and pulled out of the kiss as he abruptly let go of Shiro.

“I can’t wait any longer, Takashi,” he groaned, longing only for more as Shiro released his grip and caught a quick trail of desire tracing from Adam’s slit. Gazing through heavy lids, Adam placed a peck on Shiro’s lips before hopping off the bed and dashing to the master bathroom. Shiro giggled, his chest fluttering with anticipation. He alway thought it was funny, the way his boyfriend would stop things right before they got truly hot and heavy to go make sure he was clean. He appreciated it, he supposed, but it was humorous nonetheless to see Adam waddling furiously towards the bathroom, pants slipping down his thighs as he went. Shiro sat patiently, eyeing himself as the sounds of the shower came from behind the bathroom door. Giddy, he tried to remember what Adam looked like naked, and the images that came to mind distracted him for a number of minutes. Shiro felt another wave of desire swell over him as he noticed the small mess on his thumb and tentatively pressed it to his tongue, shuddering at the slightly salty taste. It made his head swirl to do such a thing, like he was embarrassed by it, but Shiro didn’t have time to dwell as a silhouette appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

Adam stood there wearing only his skintight boxer briefs, hands clinging to the top of the door frame as he leaned forward. The outline of his arousal was apparent against the underwear, almost peeking out the top of the hem. He had changed his glasses, swapping out his standard frames for a rounder shape and bigger coverage. Shiro giggled as he recalled how Adam used to carry around a pair of “backup glasses”, as he called them, in case he ever lost or damaged his current ones. The only time Shiro had ever seen them was when they were intimate, in which Adam didn’t want to run the risk of breaking his real glasses when they rolled around. His intense hazel eyes peered out from the rounded tortoise frames, red cheeks igniting his face in the soft glow. He almost had a sneer on his lips, but Shiro quickly realized that was due to the condom dangling between his teeth.

“Get over here,” Shiro said, surprised that his desperation made it seem far more like a command than a request. Adam appeared to have noticed too as his fingers clung to the doorframe and his muscles tightened, wrought with excitement. He bounded across the room, almost crashing into Shiro as he leapt onto the bed, attempting to find whatever part of the body he could kiss first. Falling back, Shiro let out another chuckle as his head collided softly with the pillows, Adam towering over him as he spit the condom aside to lean down and peck at Shiro’s neck. Ripples of pleasure crashed through him each time Adam let out another breath into his nape, the hot air making every hair on his arms stand straight up. Shiro palmed around beside him until he found the edge of the bedside table, scrambling to try to find the lube he was sure still remained in the drawer.

“It’s under the pillow,” Adam grunted, tentatively grazing his tongue beneath Shiro’s ear. He paused for a moment to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, an even deeper shade of red drenching his cheeks. “I was, uh, thinking about you earlier.” They both halted in their tracks as Shiro realized what he meant, and a brief moment later a smile crept onto his face. To think that Adam was touching himself while thinking about Shiro, it awakened something within him to hear those words uttered by the love of his life.

“Do you have anything left for me?” Shiro teased, leaning upwards slightly to breathe the words into Adam’s ear. The latter did his best not to shiver as he jolted up fully, stammering.

“J-Jesus Takashi! When did you learn to talk like that??”

“Over the course of five years thinking about you,” Shiro grinned, bringing his hand forward to engulf the lump in Adam’s underwear, pressing into the strained fabric. His other hand reached behind him to dig for the small bottle beneath the pillow. Adam watched him struggle to find anything, and scooped Shiro’s head up with one hand to bring him close. He dragged their lips together as he took over the search process beneath the pillow, eventually finding the lube nearly tucked between the mattress and the headboard.

The two sat up and rearranged themselves, Adam now laying down with his head on the pillows and Shiro on his knees, straddling his lover. Mimicking the motion from before, Shiro sheepishly tapped Adam’s butt, asking to pull off the boxer briefs. With a roll of the eyes and a grin, the latter obeyed and pushed himself as far as his legs could carry him. It was close enough to Shiro’s face that he was quickly consumed by desire, and leaned forward to kiss Adam’s length as the gentle scent of sweat and desire flooded his senses. He watched as his beloved shuddered, choking back a gasp at the sight of Shiro’s lips only a layer away from pressing against his sensitive skin. That image did not last long, however, as the latter pulled back and yanked Adam’s underwear down to his knees,, exposing every inch of his flushed arousal. And suddenly his lips were around the shaft, his tongue tracing circles as he bobbed his head easily over the form.

“Takashi!” Adam yelped, throwing his head back against the pillows. His hands unconsciously found their way to the sides of Shiro’s head, where he guided the pace as his fingers clung to the white hair. The steady exhales blew hot against his skin as he watched himself glide in and out of his lover’s lips. The sight was intoxicating, and one that in the back of his mind, he feared he would never experience again. Deep, longing breaths fell over Adam’s pelvis with each thrust, until he sensed that specific feeling begin to boil in his sex as the tension built.

“I… hah! Takashi wait, I’m ready,” he shuddered. “I need you.” Shiro grinned around the mass in his mouth, and released it to pull the red underwear completely off. Once it was discarded to the side, he pushed Adam’s knees apart and scooted closer. Hoisting Adam’s pelvis up to rest on his thighs, Shiro pressed his own excitement against his lover’s, the soft tension growing at the sight. A giggle escaped Shiro’s lips as he looked down on Adam, who was attempting to hide his flustered expression by looking towards the lube at his side. He handed it to Shiro, darting his gaze back and forth from the pressure against his pelvis to the flushed face above him.

“You good?”

“Yes, of course! Just…. excited is all,” He sighed. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss this.”

“Miss no more, my love,” Shiro replied as he let a quick drip of lube fall onto two of his fingers. “I’m all yours.” He gazed questioningly into Adam’s eyes as he coated his fingers, and when he saw that desperate nod, Shiro carefully slid one into Adam. As gentle as he could go, he teased one knuckle in, then two, until he slowly the full length was inside. Adam’s face contorted with stimulation as he was filled, and yet the taste of what was to come only made his need grow stronger.

“Takashi…more, mmm, please,” he gazed longingly through those rounded glasses, and the stare drove Shiro nearly mad. He quickly curled his finger back towards him, stroking against Adam’s prostate before inserting the second finger. It slid in with almost zero resistance, and Shiro began testing the waters with a few gentle in-and-out motions. Adam writhed under his touch, rocking his hips slowly with the movement. Neither of them could take it anymore.

Thrusting forward to put a loving yet sloppy kiss on Adam’s lips, Shiro scooped up the condom from next to his head, ripped the packaging with his teeth, and began attempting to slip it on. It all felt very natural and finessed, that is until his metal hand was nearly frictionless against the latex, and it fell from his grip several times. Adam collected himself enough to sit up and assist, taking the condom from his love’s hands. They pressed their foreheads together as he slid the rubber down Shiro’s length with ease, the latter shuddering briefly as his shaft was engulfed in his love’s palm for a moment. Picking up the bottle, Adam deposited a fair amount of the goop on to his hand and began working it into the shaft, taking the time to massage every inch until Shiro could not be more stimulated. They drew their faces together in a slow lazy kiss, both nearly dizzy with love. Eventually, Adam fell back onto the pillows, spreading his thighs open as seductively as he could manage.

“I need you, Takashi.”

Shiro swallowed hard, his mouth already feeling parched. He bent forward, pulled Adam’s hips onto his thighs, and positioned himself. It was slow and deliberate, the motion still coated with a hint of unease as he pressed into his lover for the first time in 5 years. The tightness enclosing him was unlike any other sensation in the world, and in the moment he could only focus on the feeling and the gorgeous face below him, pinched in a moan. Adam was subconsciously holding his breath as he felt every inch push slowly in, and only exhaled when he began to feel dizzy. He felt warm all over as every muscle in his body relaxed, save for the ones tightly clenched around Shiro’s length.

“Is this ok?” Shiro muttered, trying to focus his vision on Adam. The latter could only let out a soft affirming groan through his shiver as he gathered his bearings. Grazing the back of Shiro’s neck with an extended hand, Adam brought him close until their faces were nearly touching again.

“I love you, Takashi Shirogane.”

“I love you too, Adam Wadhwani.”

Their eyes remained locked together as Shiro began rolling his hips, gingerly pumping in and out. Little gasps snuck past his clenched teeth each time his length disappeared. His muscles tightened as his hands found their way to Adam’s hips, bringing him a little closer with each thrust. Adam let his own hands drift south, taking up his arousal in one palm while the other rested at the base for support. Without being able to push back with his arms, however, Shiro’s forward momentum sent Adam’s head directly into the headboard.

“Oh God, oh Adam are you ok?” Shiro fretted, pausing his motion.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Adam giggled. He reached an arm above him, catching the top ridge of the headboard with his fingers. Placing his other hand back around his length, Adam glanced back up at Shiro longingly. His boyfriend in turn placed one of his hands overtop Adam’s, and slowly began thrusting once more. Their fingers intertwined as the speed gently increased, Shiro occasionally bending down to harvest a kiss or two. Adam felt himself break into a sweat as he worked to push back against Shiro, causing their collision to go deeper, hit harder. Though he tried, it was impossible to hide how flustered he was at the sensation of being filled, not that it made any difference to attempt to conceal his lewd expressions.

Shiro was indulging in those faces heavily, staring at every little twitch and gasp that his boyfriend emitted. It was truly a beautiful sight, even more so to know that he was the direct cause of such deep pleasure. Beads of sweat formed on his furrowed brow. His hands grew slick against Adam’s skin. Nothing else seemed to really matter in the moment, only that he could be with his love, like this, like normal. Time seemed to fall into slow motion as Shiro drank in every detail of the night. The way Adam’s bangs fell over his forehead, how he paused to wipe the condensation from his glasses as they fogged up against his hot skin. They had left their bedroom window open just a bit, and the chill from the autumn air fell smooth and relaxed against Shiro’s back. Even with the hint of ventilation, the air began to smell of sex, a mixture of sweat, hot breath, and something else. He might’ve been worried about someone hearing their noises through the open window, as the distinct sounds of thighs against thighs and moaning was rather incriminating. Shiro decided he didn’t care, what with it being around 11pm by this point, he rationalized not many people would be awake and about anyway. His thoughts were quickly pulled back to reality as he felt Adam clench even tighter around him, sending a ripple through his body.

“Takashi…I’m getting close,” Adam heaved, now a sopping mess against the covers. Shiro had grown harder inside him, and the extra volume made it so he consistently hit the prostate with each thrust. Sweat had begun to slick Adam’s hair into place on his forehead, his glasses showing no hope of recovery from the fogged lenses. He pushed them up onto his forehead, briefly causing the dribbling mess of his arousal to drip onto his stomach as his hand let go of his length. Taking it back up, however, Adam once again heaved an exhale and locked eyes with Shiro.

“Can you go harder?” Shiro only nodded before placing both hands on Adam’s hips for the final stretch. Grunts and whimpers traveled through the air as he began thrusting deep and fast, a familiar sensation tightening every muscle in his body. Adam writhed beneath him, tugging himself wildly. The sight caused Shiro to swell past what he thought he was capable of as he neared orgasm, the tension building quickly in his base. With the added stimulation, Adam found himself nearly shouting as he approached climax.

“Ah! Takashi! Hah!” He gasped as it hit him. Adam tossed his head backwards, an arch forming from his back as he pushed into the orgasm, the gasp turning to grunts and sultry moans. Spurts shot from beneath his palm, splattering across his stomach with no care as to where he aimed. Shiro remembered what his boyfriend liked very well, and swiftly reached a thumb above his own length to press into Adam’s perineum. The bridge of his back collapsed as the latter experienced the sensation, twitching at the contact. Now flat against the bed, Adam’s muscles relaxed as the climax subsided and the world came into focus, the world in this case being Shiro’s strained expression as the tightening from the orgasm sent him nearly over the edge as well.

“Adam….can I? Inside?” He panted.

“Of course.”

Though he couldn’t particuarily feel it, Adam sensed the condom being filled as Shiro sent a few more thrusts forward into his boyfriend. His eyes were watering, and his almost hiccup like sounds would make an outside ear think Shiro was actually crying. His squeaks were always one of Adam’s favorite parts about being intimate, and as Shiro let out a few more, Adam found the strength to sit up and kiss him through the end of his climax.

Their lips parted slow as they both sat for a moment, panting. As his erection faded and slowly glided out of Adam, Shiro came down with a sigh. Smiles spread across their faces as they met each other’s gaze, both almost in disbelief that they could finally do this again.

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered, tracing his thumb across Adam’s lips.

“Thank you too,” the other replied. They took some time to stare at each other, sitting with their legs tangled in the bedsheets. Shiro had never felt this close to someone before, never knew he could share himself with that much trust and comfort. All he wanted to do was fall asleep right here, right now, but he took a moment to peel off the condom, tie it, and walk it to the bathroom trash can before collapsing next to Adam in their bed. In the meantime, his boyfriend had found a dirty towel on their floor and used it to wipe his orgasm from his stomach.

“Isn’t that gross?” Shiro teased upon his return from the bathroom, not actually caring. Adam shrugged as he discarded the towel in the dirty laundry and made his way back to the bed, collapsing with a satisfied smile. Shiro wandered over, the sweat now chilly against his skin as he walked past the cracked window, and crawled into bed beside his love. He scooted up behind, nuzzling his face into the sweaty skin of Adam’s neck.

“Isn’t that gross?” Adam returned mockingly as he wiped his glasses and put them on once more.

“”Yeah, but I don’t mind.”

They curled up against one another, sighing as their heart rates slowly fell back down. And once again, in this silence, in this peace, Shiro appreciated the life he was allowed to have. He placed kisses up and down the back of Adam’s neck, mostly because he had no words to express his emotions. Here we was, confident in his love, confident in himself, for the first time in years. Shiro sat up slightly to look at Adam’s face as he prepared to speak, but upon seeing his boyfriend fast asleep already, only smiled calmly. Pulling Adam’s backup glasses from his face, Shiro folded them neatly and placed them on the bedside table. He brushed the bangs carefully from his love’s forehead and planted a single, slow kiss where they were previously.

Slowly tugging the covers from beneath Adam’s legs, Shiro let out a satisfied sigh. He pulled the duvet over the both of them, curled up behind his love, and wrapped him in a hug. His energy was fading quickly, and as his eyelids began to flutter shut, Shiro whispered three final words into the air.

“I love you.”


End file.
